Breaking and Slowly Repairing a Heart
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Takes place during and after Season 1 Episode 22 Venus, Cupid, Folly, and Time, during and after Season 1 episode 23 This Is The Color Of My Dreams, and Season 1 Episode 30 Street Noises Invade the House. Extra thoughts on Bay & Emmett's break up. Read & Review Please!


Switched at Birth

Breaking and Slowly Repairing a Heart

**Summary: Takes place during and after Season 1 Episode 22 Venus, Cupid, Folly, and Time, during and after Season 1 episode 23 This Is The Color Of My Dreams, and Season 1 Episode 30 ****Street Noises Invade the House. Extra thoughts on Bay &amp; Emmett's break up. **

**Bold: Signing **

_**Bold &amp; Italic: Signing and Talking **_

Nobody's POV

Bay followed Emmett outside in a hurry. Bay turned Emmett around while Emmett gently sat Bay down. Before he started to talk Bay spoke.

"_**Wait hold on," **_she said pulling the earplugs out of her ears. **_"That is so much better. My ears can breathe." _**

Emmett took a deep breath before starting to sign.

"**I..."**

He sat down across from her before trying again.

"**I..."**

Bay looked at her boyfriend with concern.

"_**What's going on?"**_

"**I made a mistake." **He finally told her looking down at the ground.

"_**Mistake. What happened? Whatever it is we can fix it."**_ She said holding one of his hands.

"**At the basketball torment, we were in a fight. I was mad. I was stupid. I hooked up with somebody."**

"_**Is this a joke? Like the ring box with the earplugs because it's not funny."**_

"**No," **he mouthed looking up at her before she stood up.

"_**Daphne? You and Daphne?"**_

"**What no not Daphne."**

"_**You slept with Daphne?" **_

"**No not her."**

"_**But someone. You slept with someone?"**_

Emmett looked down ashamed.

"EMMETT!"

"**S-I-M-O-N-E."**

"_**But you don't even know her."**_

"**It was a mistake. I am so sorry," **he signed desperately.

She shook her head before staring to walk away. Emmett stood up trying to stop her.

"Don't follow me," she said before walking away. She walked back to the parking lot were Emmett's motorcycle sat. She picked up the helmet that had her name painted on it that Emmett gave her earlier that evening and out of a flash of anger threw it into the lake. As she watched the helmet sink into the lake she felt her heart sink and break at the same time. She sat down by the water, holding on to her legs, with a voice in her head saying "please let this be a dream" "please let this be a dream" while tears fell down her face. She felt broken with pain inside like a thousand knives being pushed into her back. Daphne walked out into the parking lot with Wilkie only to see her "sister" sitting by the lake with her head on her knees.

"_**I'll be back in a minute," **_She told her boyfriend.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"_**No. This is girl stuff."**_

Daphne walked up to Bay rubbing her back soothingly to get her attention. Bay looked up to see Daphne looking at her with a sad expression on her face as she sat down beside her.

"_**I'm guessing he told you."**_

"_**Did you know?"**_

"_**I found out right before you did. Wilkie told me." **_

"_**Who told him?"**_

"_**Simone. At the movie shoot."**_

"_**How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through. After everything I've done for him."**_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**To think I thought he actually loved me. Actually cared about me. And then he sleeps with Simone out of all people."**_

"_**I'm so sorry Bay. I don't know what he was thinking. Do you want us to give you a lift home?"**_

"_**No. I don't want to ruin anyone's night. I just want to be alone." **_

"_**How are you going to get home?"**_

"_**I'll walk." **_

"_**Okay let me know if you need anything."**_

"_**Sure."**_

Bay grabbed her jacket and left without looking back. Daphne gave a sad sigh and walked back to her boyfriend.

"Poor Bay," Wilkie said.

"_**I know. I feel so bad for her."**_

After Bay walked home she put on some comfy pj's before laying down in her bed crying herself to sleep.

The Next Day

After Wilkie's going away party Bay convinced her parents to let her go to the Galapagos for the summer. June 6th was a hard day for Bay because it was the day her and Emmett met a year ago. She met Alex a few days later at one of the beaches. When they came back to KC at the end of the summer all she was thinking about was Emmett and how right about now was the time Emmett and her really started to became close. When she came home Daphne told her that Emmett and her were still friends and how he wrote Bay a letter that was currently on her bed. She told her thanks but shrugged it off. She didn't need to read Emmett's apologizes and excuses right now. A week later they started school again were she ran into Simone. Simone told her how sorry she was and how she thought Bay and Emmett really were a cute couple. For the rest of the day all Bay could think about was old memories of her and Emmett. When she got home she prepared herself to read a long apology letter but saw a map instead. She followed the instructions carefully to see that he painted her a time line of their relationship. First Meet, First Kiss, First Birthday Surprise, First "I Love You", Emmett Makes A Mistake, Bay Forgives Emmett, and a heart that said EB &amp; BK Forever. That night she broke off her relationship with Alex after he realized she was still hung up on Emmett. She texted Emmett for the first time in months asking him to meet with her. He drove up to her, parking his motorcycle, and walking up to her, his ocean blue eyes lighting up with happiness.

"**I'm so happy you texted. You look amazing. Did you see it? Did you like it? Please say something."**

"_**You ruined everything."**_

"**I know."**

"_**No you don't know. You ruined us. You ruined every other relationship I'm ever going to have. How I'm I going to fall for someone else when you do things like that?"**_

"**I don't want you to fall for someone else."**

"_**But I need to because I can't be with you."**_

"**We are bigger than my one mistake. We are bigger."**

"_**No. You don't just get to sleep with someone else and then pull the "we're meant to be" card."**_

"**I didn't handle things right. I know that."**

"_**Yeah I'd say sleeping with my brothers girlfriend and my childhood enemy while I was off talking to your parents about how to help you is not handling things right."**_

"**I am so sorry Bay. I hope you know that."**

"_**I do know but you ripped the fabric apart. You can't just tape it back together with words."**_

"**Then I'll wait until I can figure out how I can."**

Bay couldn't take it anymore. She turned around getting into her car and with one last look at Emmett she drove away tears steaming down her face. Emmett slid down to the ground right by his motorcycle tears steaming down his face as well. Their relationship for now was over and it was all his fault.

Over the next couple of months things got worse for Bay. Her parents found out about her street art and her and her dad got into a huge fight. She and her new friend Zarra planned to run away to Mexico where Zarra's dad lives. Things sorta kinda got patched up between Bay and Emmett. They were sort of friends again. Emmett ran into Bay as she was packing up her car.

"_**Hey,"**_ she said shocked to see him.

"**Wow very colorful," **he signed pointing to her newly painted car.

"_**Yeah."**_

"**Paint this by yourself?"**

"_**With a friend."**_

"**Going somewhere?" **he asked as she picked up a crate filled with art supplies.

"_**Just giving some stuff away."**_

"**Your giving you art supplies away?"**

"_**Daphne got the camera back to you right?" **_She asked changing the subject.

"**Yes. You left some pictures on it. It looked kinda dangerous whatever you were doing."**

"_**It was no big deal."**_

"**Who was that guy? And the girl with the knife?"**

"_**Are you a cop now?"**_

"**I just worry about you."**

"_**Well you don't need to worry about me anymore it's not your job. I've got to go."**_

Emmett watched Bay as she drove away. He could help but feeling something was wrong. As the day went on all Emmett was thinking about was Bay. Although that's not strange for him. Later that day Mrs. Kennish texted him asking him to come down to the Kansas City Courthouse. He got onto his motorcycle and drove there a lot of questions flooding into his mind. He locked his bike up in the parking lot before walking in slowly approaching John, Kathryn, and Toby.

"What is HE doing here?" John asked Kathryn.

"I got desperate. I texted him. I thought maybe she..."

"You don't think she would. Would she?"

The 3 of them looked up at him before Kathryn said something.

"Hi. Have you heard from Bay?"

"**I saw her this morning. She was loading her car. I got that feeling she was going somewhere."**

Toby started to interpret but John interrupted him.

"Truth is she's probably at home painting horrible pictures of me but the good news is I can track her with this," He said pulling out his phone. The phone said something a lot different though.

"Oklahoma. What is she doing in Oklahoma?" Kathryn said shocked.

"I know Zarra's dad lives in Mexico."

"Okay I'm going after her."

"**I'm coming." **

"Your coming. No No you are not coming."

Kathryn looked at her husband and back at Emmett. She saw the concern for Bay in Emmett's face and eyes.

"John? Let him go," She said softly.

"I'll stay with Mom," Toby piped in.

"Fine," John agreed.

"Call me as soon as you know anything," Kathryn said.

Emmett gave her a soft smile and followed John out of the building and into his car. The car was full of tension as John and Emmett hit the open road. After around an hour John looked at Emmett and asked...

"Where is she now?"

Emmett looked down at the phone before showing it to John.

"San Antonio. That's like 3 hours from the boarder."

"**We're going to find her," **Emmett signed trying to cheer him up.

"Have you met this Zarra person? I thought the army kid was going to be a problem. You I wasn't so worried about. Maybe I should've been. I have know idea what's going on anymore. Kathryn wanted the hands - off approach. I wanted rules and consequences. But guess what, nothing worked. I know you had a bad time last year. So what do I do? How do I help Bay?"

"**Pull over."**

John gave him a confused look before Emmett tried again.

"**Over pull over."**

"**Last year. Parents. Were in their own world. I was smashing things. So they would listen to me. So they would ask me. Cause I couldn't say it." **

"**Thank you," **John signed before saying "We should get going."

Suddenly the tension lifted. John thought "Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all."

It was night time when John and Emmett spotted Bay's car. They walked toward Bay and Zarra slowly. When Bay walked back to the car after having a conversation with John. Emmett looked at Bay happy that she was safe but nervous. He was afraid she was going to get mad at him for telling John and Kathryn what he saw that morning.

"**Can I ride with you?"**

"_**Sure."**_

John received the hint Emmett threw at him and left to bring the car around.

"_**I can't believe you came out all this way just to come find me."**_

He shook his head and smiled at her obliviousness.

"**I will always come find you." **

Blue eyes met brown as the 2 teens began leaning into each other. John interrupted them shining his headlights in their faces as he drove up behind them. The car ride was to short for Emmett because he thought that once they parted ways they would go back to barley speaking again. Once they arrived in the KCC parking lot The 3 of them got out of the cars and looked at each other.

"Thanks for all your help Emmett," John said.

"**Your welcome."**

"Um dad can you give us a few minutes?"

"I guess."

Bay and Emmett walked to Emmett's motorcycle and stood there a few seconds before Bay said...

"_**I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."**_

"**It's okay. I shouldn't have been so nosy." **

"_**Emmett I really miss being able to talk to you and hanging out with you."**_

"**Me too."**

"_**I'm not ready for us to get back together yet but do you think that we could start over? Try to be friends again." **_

"**I would like that." **

They gave each other a bear hug before John honked on the car horn. Before Bay could think of what she was doing she leaned up and gave Emmett a slow and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"_**Thank you," **_She said before walking back to her car.

Emmett leaned up against his bike for a few minutes thinking about today. "Friends. She's getting there it's just going to take a little more time before her heart is completely healed" Emmett thought. For the first time in months he felt happy and full of hope.

**Good? Bad? I've had this idea in my head for a while now. Please read and REVIEW! Check out my other SaB story After Carlton Graduation too please. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P **


End file.
